Shadowed Guardian
by nlightnd
Summary: Sakura's betrayed for money, forced into a situation she doesn't want, and now her father has shackled her with two Guardians who must follow her everywhere. Everyone in this story has secrets, or don't they? KakaxSaku, GenmaxTemari, InoxShika,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a plot bunny that slapped me from the middle of nowhere...so I hope that all you read enjoy it. This is dedicated to all the Kaka/Saku fans out there who refuse to stand in the shadows, those who loudly declare their addiction for this couple! It is to all of you that I dedicate this fic.

There will be language, adult situations and behaviors, possible lemon in the next chapter, and who knows what else. Currently, for safety's sake, and so I won't have to change the rating later...I'm putting this as mature for now.

This is AU, obviously the pairing is Kaka/Saku and the setting is not in Konoha, it is in a city, very modern of a name that I've pulled out of the air. Kakashi is not currently a ninja, but a bodyguard, but he's been something harder, harsher in his past that has yet to be revealed to only four to five people. Sakura, is a filthy rich heiress who harbors secrets of her own. I just wanted to let you guys in on this much due to the big difference in setting and time period. That, and more than likely they'll all be OOC, that's my only warning. :)

Disclaimer: Naruto and company aren't mine, although I wished they were. I could handle some Kakashi and Genma! ;)

Shadowed Guardian

by Nlightnd

"Can you explain this to me?"

A furious, muscularly- built man with dark, brown hair tied back with a leather thong; dressed in an expensive business suit questioned, as he slammed his fist against his desk. "I want to know how a mere slip of a girl managed to get past all seven of you?"

Gesturing at them, "You who were trained by the best in the business! Her, she has no experience in this field yet she bested all of you! How is that? Any explanations? Excuses?" His eyes a flaming furor as he stared down each employee in front of him.

The head guard stepped forward. "Sir, there are no explanations or excuses. We failed and we're very sorry!" Bowing at his waist, "All of us humbly beg your forgiveness!" Then he straightened back up waiting to hear from his angry employer.

"Get out there and find her! No excuses. Should you fail this time, you'll suffer for your incompetence! Now go!"

Pointing at the door, his temper urged them to make a quick exit, which all of them hastily took advantage of.

"Damn idiots!" Picking up his desk phone, his secretary, Mito Haishi, answered right away. "Mito, call Hatake and Shiranui. Have them here asap, and call me when they arrive."

Slamming the inanimate object back into it's cradle, his thoughts turned blacker as they wandered to his adopted daughter and her currently missing presence. He'd like to wrap his large hands around her slim throat, choking her until no life was left in her body.

Why couldn't she be the obedient type? And why did she keep running away? The young woman lived in the lap of luxury, so what else could her heart desire? All of these questions and more were waiting to be asked, and Dasei Hanto was ready to ask them all.

Reaching into his top desk drawer he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and brought the thin object to his lips; taking a slow draw, inhaling the comforting nicotine. There. That was a little better. When his backup arrived, he'd show her not to screw with him. Ever. He was tired of playing her games. Now she'd play his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, slim legs pumping hard and fast, Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The moment they felt too tired, she summoned up the will to push on, even harder than before. The pink haired girl didn't relish the thought of being caught again. She despised every male in her adopted father's employ. They were all bastards. Money hungry, lusting, arrogant bastards, that's what they all were!

Every chance Sakura got, she defied them all. Making quite a name for herself, she'd escaped no telling how many times, secretly beaten up almost as many men as she'd escaped, but by now, she'd lost the correct tally of both.

Slowing down, she stopped, leaning against a building in an alley way. Blowing out a breath, "Whew! Seems I lost 'em! I'm just too good and too fast!" Smirking she thought aloud, "Looks like they'll have to drop their donuts and fifty pounds to keep up with me!" Her laughter rang out between the buildings; projecting her voice further away from the streets.

Grateful that she'd listened to her inner voice, for once, about her outfit tonight, the young woman, heaving for breath, took a moment to thank herself. For this evening, she wore jeans that clung in all the right places, emphasizing her small waist and long legs. To accompany the denim pants, she also wore a light green spaghetti strap shirt with a blue jean jacket and tennis shoes.

"Better go before the wrong kind of company finds me." Pushing her lithe, small body off the wall, the escapee calmly walked away from the alley's dark confines, and toward the welcoming lights of the noisy streets to which she was accustomed.

A pair of dark eyes observed her as she left. Retrieving his cell, he hit a number on speed dial and the other party picked up immediately. "It's me. Yeah, I got her." Pausing he listened carefully to the voice on the other end. "Sure. She'll be an easy tail, hell, she has no clue about being cautious, being followed or being quiet. She thinks she's outsmarted them all, and no, the girl has no idea about us." Another pause. "No, she won't know. At least not until we bring her back."

Walking as he talked softly, the brown haired man, aggravatedly sighed. "What the fuck?! Am I stupid? Do I look stupid to you?"

Apparently the party on the other end made a smart remark causing the man following Sakura to hiss, "Piss off! You are such a pain in my ass, you know that?" His eyes cautiously watched the young woman, and purposefully keeping his voice low, "Look, man, I gotta go. Don't want to appear suspicious, now do I? Okay, be back when I've got her. Later."

Folding his phone, his call promptly ended after being closed. His concentration needed to be on Sakura anyway, not talking to his friend.

Sakura felt that she was being followed, but she chanced a glance behind her and all she saw was a normal appearing man in jeans, blue dress shirt and black leather jacket.

While on the phone, his voice drifted her way, but she never could make out the words. Sakura unconsciously wondered who he was talking to. At times, his voice alternated between friendly and sexy to downright pissed. Regardless, he was still a walking packing of manly hotness, she mused. But still, physically, he wasn't her type.

"Finally." Opening the door to her favorite club/place of employment, Sakura entered the musically, rocking walls of Yamanaka's, which also her best friend's family owned.

Spotting her friend and coworker, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura lifted a small hand, waving delicately at the beautiful blond bartender/waitress. "Ino!"

"Sakura!" Ino wore her waist long blond locks in a tight ponytail that gently fell down her back in waves. It was her pride. One of her failings. She'd always been vain in that respect.

"Sakura, glad you're here. So whatcha up to?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored and took a walk." Inwardly holding her breath, Sakura hoped Ino believed her.

"No offense, Sakura, but...bullshit! I've never known you to come in here on your night off because you were bored! You've been in when you had a date, or when you had plans with me, Temari, Tenten and Hinata, but _never_ because you were bored! So what gives?"

Sakura spun in a circle slowly, wanting to see if she had been tailed. The last thing she needed was some lackey spotting her and calling her father; alerting him to her whereabouts! Carefully allowing her eyes to roam over the roam, she seemed satisfied. No one. Not yet. Grabbing Ino's hand, "I need to talk to you. Now!"

Ino saw the worry in her friend's eyes. She could almost say that Sakura looked haunted and hunted. Whatever it was...it must be big! Waving another bartender over she informed him she was taking a short break and would be back shortly.

Quickly, the two females headed upstairs to the Yamanaka's private quarters where there'd be no disturbances. In the main office located upstairs overlooking the whole establishment, there was a huge one way mirror towards the back. This had been installed for a couple of good reasons. One, if a violent fight broke out, they could observe who the perpetrator was, banning him forever. Secondly, if anyone rushed into the club to harm any of Ino's family, they could see them coming and haul ass out of the club, thereby escaping danger.

Sakura and Ino sat down on the plush, black suede couch in front of the fore mentioned mirror. "Ino, where's your family tonight?" The green eyed girl tossed her pink hair around as she looked for Ino's parents. The last people she wanted to hear her news and get involved were her best friends parents. They'd always been like her surrogate mother and father, and they'd act as thus once her upsetting news were brought to life.

Waving her hand in careless dismissal, "They're at the movies. My parents wanted to "reconnect" as they put it. Personally, in my humble opinion, they want to be alone, and then get laid. I'm telling you, Sakura, I hope when I'm their age that me and my husband can still gets ours like my parents get theirs. But, " her eyes fixing on the green eyed stare of her friend, "we didn't come here to discuss my parents and their sex life, so what's going on, Sakura?"

"I almost don't know where to begin!" Slapping her hand against her forehead, "I'm so confused, Ino. My life's turning upside down and inside out! I just don't know where to start!"

"How about at the beginning? I've always heard that's the best place to start for a story." The blond leaned over patting her friend in reassurance. "I know it's never easy, but I'm here to listen and help you. So get talking!"

Nervously, Sakura giggled at Ino's slight show of domineering attitude. "How does Shikamaru put up with you?"

"He's lucky and he knows it." Blue eyes flashed with teasing mirth. "Now, we'll be here as long as it takes to get this damned story out of you. Whenever you're ready." Crossing her thin, but strong arms, Ino dragged out intimidating glare. "Hurry up, I'm waiting, and you know I'm not the patient type."

Sakura breathed in, her breath hitching slightly with her remembrance of the reason she ran. Relaxing her body, and her clenched fists, she opened her mouth and began her story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Already positioned in the bar, the brunette who'd been following Sakura, ordered a drink from a gorgeous blond waitress who wore a condescending expression. Automatically, his thoughts ran to the sexual nature of things and how he'd like to be buried tightly inside of her while feeding his baser needs.

The girl, clothed in a skimpy skirt that ended halfway up her toned thighs, she wore a pink halter top and two inch black combat boots. It was rather obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were revealed somewhat through the thin material.

All he could think was, 'Tap me for a good time.' And he surely intended to do just that.

She broke his thoughts by asking him about a drink.

"Huh?" Her voice had instantly severed his lustful thoughts. At least for the time being.

"Want a drink?"

"If it includes you." The remark popped out before he could stop it. The words had just slipped out without permission.

"Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen." Leaning down so close to him that the tops of her breasts were showing, she whispered seductively, "Besides, I don't think you could really handle a woman like me!"

"Any night, any time, anyplace, you want. I'll drive you crazy with the entire package." He smirked in her direction as he hand wondered up her skirt to lightly play with her upper thigh. Gently he rubbed her leg, and his nimble fingers moved higher to tease unveiled planes of femininity. He smiled as a gasp slipped from her pink lips.

God, what was he doing? And in a crowded bar of all places! The man must have no shame, but then again, neither did she. "Alright, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. Only one chance,"she replied holding up her index finger in agreement with her words.

"When and where?" His brown eyes stared lasciviously at her barely clad form.

Pulling a pad from her skirt, she hastily scribbled some information down and handed it to him. "Nine pm, and don't be late." She took a few steps and he called her attention back to him.

"Hey, what's your name? Don't I get that much until then?"

Scoffing over her delicate shoulder, "Name's Temari, don't forget it. Cuz you'll be screaming it all night long. If I'm pleased, that is."

"Fair enough. Name's Genma. You'd do well to remember it as well, for you'll be moaning and screaming it until the day you die."

"A little cocky aren't you?" She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He either was incredibly blessed or he possessed absolute knowledge on how to rock the motion of the ocean.

"Not when I've earned it. Besides, it's not cockiness speaking...talent speaks for itself. By the way, could I have a beer please?" Sending her a look that screamed desire and passion, he about fell from his seat as she crept closer to him.

Abruptly, her tongue flicked out caressing his ear. "Sure. But I can tell you exactly where to put it, if you piss me off. I'm not the type to bow before any man, so if you believe you can treat me like a humble, second-class citizen, that beer bottle will be shoved so far up your ass you'd need surgery to dig it out."

Continuing, she said, "Now that we have that out of that way...I can't wait to try you on for size. I think it might be..." her smoldering gaze stared at Genma's crotch as she licked her lips, moistening them, "interesting in more ways than one."

Walking off, she left him without another word.

Genma was stunned. Never had a female spoken to him like that, nor had one ever come on to him in that manner. This Temari was a bold, female creature. But it was an attribute that really turned him on. He found it hard to endure the sad, whimpering, fawning types. Their clingy ways pissed him off and made him avoid them at all cost. Man, that beer was sounding really good right about now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding right?! Who the hell does he think he is?" Furiously, Ino's head bobbed with her exclamations. "That's fucked up, Sakura! We are out of the dark, middle ages, you know. I thought that practice went out when the feminist movement arrived. What an asshole!"

"I agree. I'm so angry and hurt, Ino! We've always had an easygoing father-daughter relationship, but now..." Her words fell off as she contemplated what her adopted father had done. He'd sold her body and soul to the highest bidder without asking what she thought about the entire matter. What was she to do now?

"What an archaic sonofabitch! He's certainly on my shit list now! So who's the unlucky guy?"

Insulted, Sakura's head snapped up, eyes blazing,"Just what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"I don't mean anything towards you, Sakura. You're my best friend, after all, more like a sister. The guy's unlucky, well, because when Tenten, Temari and I are done with him, I'm sure he'll rescind all offers and forget the whole deal!"

"Oh, shit, Ino. You don't know who you're gonna be messing with!" She was worried. Ino could be tiresome and aggravating, but when she got together with Tenten and Temari, the femme fatale threesome could be downright ruthless!

Snorting, the blond jumped to her feet, "Like I care. They're screwing with my best friend. And anyone who messes with you...messes with me."

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes at her friend's staunch speech and defense of her. Ino always fiercely defended her friends no matter the cost. "You just don't know."

"Who is it, Sakura? Who's making you cry? I'll beat them to hell and back for making you cry!" Ino persisted in her inquiry of the persons responsible, and finally Sakura gave up and talked.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're kidding right?" Ino snorted disbelievingly. Surely not him. If so, she could help Sakura, no problems.

"No. I'm not kidding, I wish I were, but I'm not." Standing up to join Ino, she whispered, "I'm miserable, Ino. I just don't know what to do."

"I got your back. Sasuke's a cold, heartless bastard. He's as bad as his older brother, Itachi. They're both two of the biggest bastards you'll ever meet." In remembrance, her eyes drifted shut, "He's got a set of lips on him though, and he can work it in bed."

"Ino!" Sakura was astounded and shocked at her friend. "You never told me that!"

Shrugging, the blond replied, "I thought I did. Thing is, one night, Temari and I went to another upscale club in town. That's where we met the Uchiha brothers. All four of us got drunk, went back to their place and screwed like bunnies. Yeah, but that wasn't all."

"Ino, what the hell did you and Temari do?"

"For one thing, they'll never forget us! They even called us their little wild cats!" Ino laughed as she remembered the name. "After I was done with Sasuke, Temari and I switched. She took on Sasuke and I took Itachi. Then when that was done...we had a foursome which was rather exciting and different."

Smirking, Ino bit her lip trying to keep from laughing. "Temari and I in our drunken, sexed-up haze used a fingernail to carve our names over their left hips. Therefore, they'll never forget us!" Blue eyes sparkled as she recounted the tale to her dearest friend.

Mouth hanging wide open, Sakura, astonished, lightly punched her in the arm. "Ino, you slut. You had sex with both Uchiha brothers?"

"Hell, yeah! Almost the best I've ever had!" She nodded, ponytail swinging over her left shoulder.

"Who's the best?"

"Shikamaru hands down. He can be gentle or fierce in bed, driving me to craziness. He looks and sounds lazy as hell, but that doesn't exist when we're in bed."

"Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?" Green eyes pleaded with blue ones to relinquish all hidden secrets, if they still existed.

"Don't think so."

Both girls fell into quietness, unsure what else to say, so Ino held Sakura as she indulged a fresh batch of tears.

Observing every individual that came into Yamanaka's, Genma wasn't surprised when two goons walked in, obviously belonging to Sakura's father. Dressed in expensive black suits, black shades with earpieces attached firmly to the back of their ears. "Shit."

Flipping open his phone, he pressed one and then send. Ringing several times, the person at the other end finally answered. "Yo, man. Got trouble here. Hanto sent his fucking idiot squad, and they're here."

Listening to what was being said on the other end, Genma nodded his head agreeing to the instructions. "Yeah, but Sakura's upstairs with Ino. How the hell should I know? They might be getting it on or talking about shit, I don't know." Pausing again to listen, exasperated, he hissed, "Fine! I'll go retrieve her, just get your ass down here!"

Closing his phone, he sighed heavily. Genma had a bad feeling that this operation would turn to shit thanks to those damn morons showing up. Rising from his seat, he threw down a twenty on the table for his gorgeous waitress. Heading towards the stairs that both female subjects had climbed, disappearing from everyone's sight, he was instantly stopped by a thick, muscular bouncer.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever I want to, pal. Get your hand off me!"

The two suddenly locked glances and Genma threw a punch and the scuffle took off from there. Chaos took over the club as the bouncer and Genma fought, punching, ducking and kicking their way around the floor.

Hearing a ruckus emanating from the dance floor, Ino released Sakura. "Oh, hell no! Fight!" Her blue eyes without warning caught sight of the two men sent by Sakura's father. Blue eyes wide, she yelled, "Sakura, you gotta run! Go! Two of your dad's pricks are here in the club!"

Hearing those words, Sakura froze, but then something inside broke and she ran like hell out the door and down the steps. Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped the two wouldn't spot her, and as her foot pushed her body from the last step, she realized her wish was futile.

They'd already seen her and were making their way to her.

"Sakura!"

Looking back up the metal stairs, she saw Ino frantically pointing towards the fire escape door. "Go...alley way...you're only way...run!"

Most of Ino's words were lost in the verbal shouts and cacophony. But their meaning struck home. Just as she was about to run, a meaty hand firmly grasped her wrist.

"You're coming with us, Sakura, no tricks. We'll use force if we must." He pushed his jack aside to reveal his firearm. "Now, we can make this easy or hard, it's your choice. Which is it gonna be?"

Abruptly, a foot flew by her face nailing the guard's chest. "We'll take it the hard way you no-class sonofabitch!" Shoving Sakura towards the exit, "Run, I'll take care of these guys! I didn't get a third degree black belt for nothing!" Her eyes twinkled at the thought of beating the life out of these idiots!

Sakura glanced at Ino and mouthed the words, thank you, then turned swiftly on her heels, pink hair flying as she ran. Approaching the door, she turned to see that no one was following her and her shaking hands pushed on the silver bar, pushing the door open; allowing her to escape to precious freedom. But freedom was short lived. Very short lived.

After her frenzied escape, she ran straight into a hard, well-built, extremely defined chest. The force with which she slammed into him caused her to lose all balance, and she fell.

Expecting to hit hard asphalt, the young woman closed her eyes, preparing herself for a hard landing. Her fall was halted, and she felt her body hanging in air. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that her rescuer held her by her upper arms, his grip gentle, but tight.

Frightened eyes took in black combat boots, dark jeans that caused a certain part of his anatomy to stand out, while flattering his lean hips and muscular thighs. Her gaze moving upward, a tight black tee shirt covered perfect abs and a chest that was begging her to reach out and touch.

Moving her eyes ever upward, she wanted to see the face of her white knight, only he was dressed completely in black. Ironic, wasn't it? Wanting desperately to see his face, she finally forced herself to look at him. Damn. The man was wearing a black mask, with a handkerchief, or something like it, draped over his left eye. Who was this man? Her question would remain unanswered for now.

"Where are you going, princess?" His tone, low and carefree, so sexy, but his calling her a princess grated on her, pissed her off.

She was no one's princess! She belonged to no one! She'd show him."Wherever I want. And for your info, I'm not a fucking princess! So back off, I can take care of myself!"

"Is that why your friend, Ino, had to help you out back there?"

She had turned, walking away, but quickly ceased her steps with his inquiry. He had to have been in there. How else would he have known about Ino and what transpired?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you do, Sakura."

Her eyes widened in absolute fear. He knew her name. This man had to have been sent by her father, surely. It was for certain that she'd never met him before or she would've remembered. She would certainly have remembered a build like his, or a voice like his. Teasing, seductive.

"There's more to you than meets the eye. Your father and his boys may not see it, but you're so much more than you pretend to be." Reaching up with a black glove that bared his knuckles down to his fingers, he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Flinching at his touch, she slapped his hand away, afraid of what he'd do to her. Guys like him were incredibly dangerous, and they were always aware of how they affected the female population. This man before her wore his power silently, it filled his taut muscles, and resided in his eye as he stared at her, backing her steadily against a brick wall.

Speaking to her in an authoritative tone, "You're coming with me, Sakura, whether you like it or not. There are no choices, no other options. Now let's go! You've worried your father enough."

Grasping her thin, delicate wrist in his much larger hand, his one, black eye, the only one revealed to her as the other was covered, "Don't fight me. It will cause nothing but anger, pain and regret." He sounded so sure of himself, like he'd experienced this before with someone else.

Allowing her fury to build, she hissed, "Go to hell and take my father with you!" She struggled in his ever tightening grip. Jade eyes burned with a righteous fury, an anger that matched his own. "Let me go!"

"Nope. Can't do it, your my job, after all."

"Selfish bastard!"

His eyebrow quirked up in disbelief. He couldn't believe she'd said that. "Selfish? Me, selfish?" His voice grew colder. "And what of you, princess? This continuous running away and getting into trouble, wouldn't you say that's selfish? Or is it your nature?"

Enraged, Sakura caught him off guard. Shoving him hard, she swung her foot hitting him in the balls and then hitting him in the chest. "You, you fucking money-whore! You know nothing about me!" Eyes filling with tears that slowly dripped down her stricken face. "And you know nothing about my life or what they're going to do to me. To hell with all of you!"

She turned to run, but he'd caught her by her arm again. Damn, she thought. Did the man have balls of iron or rubber? Her kick hadn't phased him in the least, nor did her punch. Struggling ferociously in his hold, pink hair swaying with the force she exerted, "Let me go, now! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I have a job, and my duty is to see my job through. That's all I've ever known. One day you'll understand, but until then, I apologize for my upcoming course of actions."

Pulling down his mask, flipping up his eye patch, he revealed to her why he wore it. There, in his left eye was a ..Sharingan!

She watched as the black dots around the iris swirled into motion. Fighting it's pressing effects, she struggled to maintain her hold on sanity and the real world, but alas, the strain took its toll. Eventually, moments later, Sakura surrendered her will to the man who held tightly to her upper arm.

Whispering, she asked him, "What is your name? I wish to know the man's name who screwed me over and betrayed me for mere money."

Forcing his voice to stay neutral, he replied to her, "Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

Her will given over to him, Sakura murmured, "One day, Hatake, I'm going to kick your ass for this!" Her eyes grew incredibly heavy until she couldn't keep them open an instant longer. Falling forward, she collapsed into her betrayer's arms.

Still holding tightly to her, he opened his cell phone, pressing speed dial. "Yeah, I've got her. Let's head back."

Turning his attention to the pink haired girl in his arms, he sighed, barely speaking loud enough to be heard, "I'm truly sorry, Sakura. One day I hope you'll forgive me."

Swinging her into his arms bridal style, he smiled as a black Hummer stopped at the mouth of the alley. Opening the backseat door, he carefully placed her inside, scooting her over so he could sit beside her. Closing the door, he ensured they were both safely buckled in and the Hummer took off, back to the place of Sakura's imprisonment. Back to her life of hell.

A/N: ok..that's it for now...I don't think I ever stated their ages in this fic, not that it really matters, but Sakura's 20 and Kakashi's 34. Now, if you'll just leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing...it'd be gratefully appreciated:)


	2. The Chase Is On

Thanx to the following for their wonderful reviews:

amory-chan, Apherion, In True Meanings, Sweet Assassin, WhiteFang, firevixen73, Leigh4, mel, sweet-cheeks87, Forever Dreaming, Celes Prye, DyingBloodyWolf, Lady Ecstasy, Snowvalley

It is to all of you this next chapter is dedicated. I apologize for the length of time it took for my update, but I was working on the plot line of this fic, and several of my others. I do hope that you find this was worth the wait. And to those who read but didn't review...I appreciate the time you took in reading my story:)

Disclaimer: Left this back in chapter one. If you're bored and want to read it again...you know where to find it. :)

Shadowed Guardian

Chapter 2: The Chase Is On

"...so you understand why I've brought you two in. Sakura's escapes have to end", the brunette angrily stated; picking up a clear, hexagonal-shaped shot glass Sakura's adopted father tossed back it's amber contents which flowed smoothly down his throat, "due to her circumstances and position in society. Her foolishness simply cannot be allowed. I will not any further disobedience! She must grow up, realize her responsibilities and act accordingly."

Kakashi and Genma stood there silently wishing to be anywhere but in that room listening to their employer's rant about his daughter's lack of honor and responsibility. Personally, they didn't care about the reasons behind their new assignment. The money was all that occupied their minds. Of course, now that they were being paid damn good money, in a way, they had to at least put forth the appearance that they cared.

"She is to be wed in a month to the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. Until then she is your responsibility. I don't care what you do as long as you keep her in your sight at all times. Both of you. Am I clear?"

Nodding, Genma agreed quickly. Kakashi, on the other hand, inwardly fumed. He despised the Uchiha's and their so called company! They'd fooled the public as to their true nature and business deals, but he knew all too well the darker side which the sons, Itachi and Sasuke, operated on. Carefully keeping his facial expressions neutral, his mouth twitched somewhat in anger.

"So you're leaving the methods completely up to us with no interference from you. Correct? Nodding his head once, Dasei gave his assent, willingly, to Kakashi.

"Do what you have to. It's rather simple for a complicated problem, is it not?" Smugly grinning, the head of the Haruno Corporation guessed his two newest employees had just received dynamite in a small package. They'd find out quickly what he'd been dealing with all this time. It'd be a pleasure to watch his daughter go from inflamed and wild to tame and demure.

Genma spun the senbon hanging in his mouth from one to side to the other. "Sometimes simple solutions aren't all that simple, Haruno. We have very few rules. One: Follow our instructions. Exactly as given. We say nothing that doesn't have a purpose. Two: Don't interfere- no matter what happens. You could make the situation worse. Three: What we say goes, in regards to safety concerns." Gesturing towards his partner he said, "Kakashi, here, is one of the best you'll find. Anywhere. And so am I."

Amused by Genma's flamboyant arrogance, Dasei replied, "Is that so?" Allowing his eyes to sweep over Kakashi, Dasei mentally chuckled. The taller, silvery haired bodyguard appeared lazy, without motivation. But then again, he'd caught his runaway daughter, incapacitating her for the whole night. Whatever he'd used to achieve that success didn't matter. That was an achievement no one else could claim. Maybe this man had more behind him than meets the eye. He'd find out and soon. He was sure.

"It is", he replied. "I know Kakashi appears to be slouchy and lazy, but it's all a facade. He's deadly, and so am I. Which brings me to another of our rules." Looking at the silver-haired man beside him, Genma mumbled, "Let's see...that brings us to...four. Right, Kakashi?"

"Maybe." Feeling the stare of his partner Kakashi relented, "Okay, fine. You're right." He sighed, bored with this inconsequential meeting; wishing he could take a certain orange book from his black leather jacket. He longed to read the printed pages instead of babysitting a spoiled-rotten, selfish, albeit beautiful, heiress. Truthfully, he had mixed feelings about this assignment. The confusion began the moment the young woman literally ran into him. Jade eyes wide in fear and anger; her petite, lithe body tensed to flee. Immediately, he discerned she was frightened of him, yet she'd shown tremendous courage. Sakura was the first female, outside of the ones he'd trained with, to strike him more than once and escape without retribution. So he'd thought it best to use his Sharingan against her to squash her rebellion and uncooperative attitude.

He remembered the ride home. Strands of pink hair fell haphazardly across her face as she slept unconsciously next to him. So delicate and fragile, unprepared for the life as Sasuke Uchiha's future wife. But then again, she had a nasty temper so maybe she'd give him hell instead of being meek and mild.

The instant he thought of her with Sasuke a small region in his chest panged him. Imagining her wrapped lovingly in his arms; kissing him, moaning under his touch kicked the strange ache up a notch. What the hell? I must remain emotionless. That is my job. Focus on the job, not the girl. Think of the money, your principals, he wryly thought. Focus. Slowly, but surely, the pain disappeared leaving him to concentrate on the conversation taking place between Genma and Dasei.

Smirking, Genma muttered, "Rule four: Do not lie to us. Ever. You lie to us and your life is forfeit. Are we clear?" Genma placed his hands on his hips observing the other man as he took in everything mentioned. Two clients made that fatal mistake and when word got around, the consequences of lying to the sexy, dangerously dark duo was forever deemed taboo, no one chanced to repeat it.

"I understand", he replied without blinking an eye. Coldly glaring at the two bodyguards he stated, "So...I take it we understand each other then." His tone left no room for argument. "Now then gentlemen, our meeting is concluded and I have another in the next few minutes. So if you'll excuse me."

Moving smoothly, swiftly toward the door, Genma and Kakashi were eager to finish this assignment. Something didn't feel right. Quietly, the Sharingan user pondered the information given and there seemed to be blanks, missing parts in the conversation. For instance, Sakura's father didn't tell him previously about her impending marriage or why she continued to run away. There was more than they were being told, he was certain. Kakashi's bull shit detector blaring loudly in his head, he paused, turning his head slightly to glance at Dasei, who smiled, inclining his head at the man's suspiciousness. The smile reminiscent of a cruel man, a scientist, who harbored a perverse love of snakes, cold and vicious.

Genma tugged on his forearm signaling their time to exit. Finally.

The door swung open admitting several men, noticeably the first two who entered, their mortal enemies, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Both were dressed in tailored Armani suits. Itachi wore the color of night, of seduction...black. It's shape fit the elder Uchiha's frame and build to a tee. The younger of the two, Sasuke, preferred a dark blue color comparable to his cold nature. It fit him well, clinging to his perfect, muscular body; accentuating his height and gorgeous looks.

Strolling into the office the brothers passed Genma and Kakashi. Passing by them, the whole moment passed by as if wrapped in a slow motion warp. The pointed glares, passing back and forth, the hostile stances as they moved...the hate between them as palpable as the skin under their clothes.

"Kakashi. Genma." Itachi spoke with cultured calmness which reflected a portion of his upbringing. Calm. A smooth exterior to mirror his interior. Cold. A veritable ice storm. That was Itachi Uchiha in a nutshell. Rarely did the man get angry enough to loose his temper or raise his voice. His brother was similar in that respect.

"Itachi. Sasuke." The newly hired "babysitters" pronounced their names with a coolness to match the elder Uchiha's tone. Keeping tempers and violent tendencies leashed, Genma and Kakashi forced themselves to walk on until another spoke their names, frigid malevolence in his voice; a smug smirk stretched wide, Sasuke, hands in his pants pocket addressed them.

"And what brings you two here? Trying to force your way into high society?"

"You may have been born high class, Uchiha, but you have no perception of what "class" really means. Or do you need a demonstration since you're such an amateur?"

Throwing out an obvious barb, the handsome brunette, senbon lodged firmly between his teeth, winked at his cohort. He loved riling Sasuke up as much as the next person, but the Uchiha wasn't their focus, their reason for being here. Sakura was their objective. Her and her alone. Genma had best remember that. Kakashi would make him remember if he had too, but he was positive his friend would keep everything in perspective.

Sasuke noticed Kakashi feigning aloofness. In order to get Genma back for his insult, he lashed out at Kakashi. "Stay away from Sakura, Kakashi. She's my wife-to-be and I won't have her associating with the likes of you, nor will I have her subjected to low-class citizens such as yourself." And glaring at Genma, he ordered, "And you keep your hands off her and out of her pants, you slut. I'll not have her defiled by your perversions and inability to keep your dick in your pants."

Trading glares once more, Kakashi ended the ocular stare-down by shoving Genma out the door and shutting it firmly behind them. "What an asshole", Genma fired off. "How the hell did his own mother stand him?"

"Don't know and don't care. He's not our responsibility. Sakura is." Thinking of her, he abruptly mused aloud, "Speaking of which, let's go see how our little blossom's doing this morning."

Xxxxxxxx

"Wake up, sunshine", a male voice softly caroled in her ear.

Sakura, laying on her stomach; sleeping peacefully, heard the voice calling to her, ordering her to wake, but the veil of fog refused to lift from her head. All she wanted was sleep. The young heiress felt the remnants of a hangover but to her recollection she'd been stone cold sober.

The voice continued trying to wake her. The sound of his voice was sexy, yet irritating this early in the morning. "Come on, beautiful. Time to rise and shine."

Without opening her eyes or cracking a smile, she snapped, "Fuck you! Let me sleep!"

"That's not very ladylike language, Sakura."

Head pounding, dizziness ensuing, she snapped, "Like I give a shit! I'm tired, I feel like hell, and it's too early in the freaking morning for this! Damn", she growled irritated, "can't even get any decent rest without people bugging the shit out of you!" Still flat on her stomach, she punched her pillow fluffing it's cottony contents back to her satisfaction.

Slipping back into the fuzzy world of dreams where she'd been rudely interrupted, she screamed when a hand grabbed hold of her wrist flipping her over on to her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing", she screeched.

Fuming, green eyes angrily staring, chest heaving with fury at the man who'd jerked her around like a puppet on a string. "What is your problem?"

Jaw clenched tight she stared directly into a dark eye, his other covered with a black eye patch, his hair shining, glowing silver in the sun's bright rays. Sakura winced as she felt the pressure from Kakashi's firm, and still squeezing, grip. Refusing to cry out and let him know he was hurting her, her eyes narrowed spitefully.

"What do you want", she hissed. Her chest rapidly moving up and down from the sudden expulsion of air and the closeness, the proximity of his body and face to hers. Too much closer and her personal space would be nonexistent!

An eyebrow lifted at the irate tones coming from her mouth. His own jaw and teeth clenched tightly enough to break bones, he spoke low and authoratively, "Now that we have your undivided, and conscious, attention we have some things to discuss."

"I need to go to the bathroom first, if you don't mind."

Kakashi didn't seem to care. His posture, and face, remained unyielding, harsh and his revealed eye intimated she didn't want to mess with him, but she was too pissed off to worry about it.

"That's kind of random and out of the blue, don't you think, Kakashi?" Senbon perched perfectly at the corner of his mouth, Genma smirked. "I think she's already planning her escape, don't you?"

Sakura flipped him off. "You're a prick, Genma. I said I had to go to the bathroom. What do you think I'm going to do?" Her lips pouting, she added, "There's nothing I could possibly do to hurt either of you, or escape." Pausing, she willed a slight bit of moisture to gather in her eyes and fall over her lashes. "Please", she begged, "I've really got to go and I'm starting to hurt!"

Kakashi and Genma just stared at her theatrics. Both of them already had her game figured out. She'd play her cards and whatever she held in her hand, but the young girl would learn never play with professionals who'd been at it much longer and knew a bullshitter when they saw one.

Eventually, her pleading looks won Genma over, or so it seemed. "Come on, Kakashi. What could going to the bathroom hurt?"

"Your pride", he retorted. "You know what she's capable of", he added pointedly. Coupled with Sakura's penetrating, sorrowful stare; Genma's power of persuasion tthey won him over. Throwing his free hand up, he warned Genma, "Don't blame me if anything happens to everything you hold precious. And if she tries anything...she'll remain incapacitated for the duration of this job." His piercing, dark eye glared at her and asked, "You understand?"

She nodded, replying she understood completely. The painful grip on her wrist loosed as Kakashi indicated with a nod towards Genma that he was to escort her. "Don't even think about it, Sakura", he warned her in foresight.

"I'll try", she retorted. Storming in the direction of her bathroom, pink strands swinging under the forceful motion. No sound coming from behind her she turned to see if maybe this once they'd try to trust her. If that was their line of thought...they'd fail. Miserably. Promptly, she noticed Genma on her heels. Damn! Figures. It seems she'd underestimated them as men. Usually all she had to do was bat her eyelashes, give an innocent look and she was home free. But it seemed it wouldn't work. Not with these two. Her brain immediately went to scouring for another plan.

"So why do you want to runaway? Why would you want to leave all this, Sakura?"

Instead of answering she turned away, fists clenched tightly. He wouldn't understand. None of them would. She had to escape. She had to get away. She wanted nothing to do with her father or the various plans he'd made for her future. Most of all she wanted nothing to do with that bastard- Sasuke! She had to run and that was her only answer.

And why did this man so unfamiliar ask her such personal questions? Why would he care one way or another how she felt and what she wanted? Her father sure as hell didn't!

Genma's curiosity got the better of him, as usual. A beautiful girl who had everything and she wanted none of it. A total contradiction in terms. Girls like that turned him on. It was instinct. Pure, unequivocal, male instinct and a certain mating call rang loudly in his ears; there was just one problem, one fly in the ointment so to speak. Kakashi. He'd seen his best friend's eye flare at the disinterest and dislike Sakura had shown towards them. That and she was the first woman, to his knowledge, that wasn't frightened to death of the Sharingan user. A contradiction indeed. One that would bring about the fall of a cold, lonely Kakashi.

He sighed at the loss, but his friend needed her more than he did. Besides Genma reasoned, he wasn't through skimming the field yet. Ther was lots of time before he finally settled for the yoke choke, which was his way of addressing the revered marital state.

She ignored his questions, pushing them aside as any others she didn't want to answer or discuss. Standing outside the bathroom door, she said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, no you don't sweet heart." Genma grabbed her arms holding her still. "You're not going anywhere without me and that includes the bathroom."

Enraged at his comment, she fumed, "You can't do that! I'm a girl, you're a guy. Do the logistics of it...the math, whatever, you can't go with me, you pervert! Besides, I'm not about to let a guy watch me pee!"

"You can and will", he answered firmly. "No exceptions."

Momentarily accepting this defeat, Sakura quickly returned to the drawing board. Her mind devised a devious way of slipping away.

Gently smiling, she took his hand tugging him into the bathroom with her. An eyebrow lifted in surprise at her change of mind. Genma willingly allowed her to pull him in all the while wondering what her tactic would be. At some point it always turned to sex or sex appeal. Women knew how to get what they wanted with their bodies, come hither eyes and lollipop lips. All women except his sister, Tenten. She was mostly hopeless in that department. That and as her brother, Genma didn't allow a lot of males around her unless they were geeky, shy or easily frightened, or a Hyuuga named Neji.

Genma's trail of thought vanished the instant Sakura's lips touched his. His hands automatically fell to her hips holding her snugly against him. Her small hands slipped from his neck, sliding slowly, languidly down his firm chest, fingers massaging gently. Kakashi's gonna kill me, he thought, but what the hell, this is worth dying for.

Their breath, warm and eager, rushed out over the other's face. Genma knew this had to be stopped and now. This was wrong! His best friend wanted her, he could tell by the look in Kakashi's eyes and the way this girl drove him crazy. No, this would be a betrayal in the worst sense. No, this couldn't continue.

Just when he was ready to push her away, she pulled back and then released her fist in a powerful blow to his gut. What the fuck? Lifting her leg, she spun in a low kick knocking him to the floor. Taken by surprise would be saying it lightly! He'd dropped his guard and gotten his ass kicked for it as a result! Kakashi would never allow him to live it down. Never. His eyes bulged as he realized that the dangling, silver object in her hands so happened to be the metallic handcuff key. "Shit!"

Cockily, she grinned. "Bet you never saw that coming, did you?" Triumphantly she held the key over his head while unlocking the cuff. "Just remember...big dynamite comes in small packages, big boy", she bragged before running out the door.

Kakashi's gonna kill me, he repeated. Or he's gonna laugh his ass off one. Genma's head dropped to the floor feeling the first wave of unconsciousness assail him.

The moment Genma's body hit the floor, Kakashi had been prepared and threw his contingency plan into action. There were no doubts in his mind that Genma had thoroughly underestimated the little femme fatale. She was always used to getting her way. But not this time. He heard her boasts; her feet lightly thudding against the carpet as she ran, he nimbly sprang into motion.

Dashing into the elevator she pushed the lobby floor button repeatedly; wishing the doors would hurry and close before Kakashi caught her. Chest rising and falling rapidly, attempting to catche her breath Sakura wondered how much time she'd have before being found.

The elevator dinged indicating her destination. The doors slowly spread bringing into view the world beyond it. Spotting her father's limo directly past the front doors, she made a visual sweep of the area around the check-in desk and the front entrance. Nothing. No one. Good. No Kakashi, Genma or any of her father's moron squard. Perfect.

Sprinting from the elevator; exiting through the front entrance, she hurriedly climbed into the sophisticated and overstated vehicle. Strange. The privacy window was already shut. Maybe her father had just vacated the car and left it that way. Who knew?

Leaning back into the comfortably plush seats, the doors automatically locked earning a puzzled look as she glanced around, Sakura didn't even know the driver's identity as he started the car and pulled easily into the slowly flowing traffic.

Smiling, Sakura relaxed. Whoever was driving must be familiar with her haunts as he pulled up outside Yamanaka's. Inwardly she cheered. She needed to talk to Ino so bad...hell she wanted all her friends along with a beer or something alcoholic.

The car gently rolled to a stop. Eager to see Ino she pulled on the handle. Nothing. Trying several more times her frustration mounted. What the hell was going on? Still jiggling the handle, to no avail, it was still locked. Apparently, her driver had overridden all the controls meaning to keep her inside. Damn!

Hearing unidentifiable voices outside the car stopping outside her door she swallowed nervously. Who was it? Not knowing was driving her nuts. Sakura wanted to see who had the balls to do something like this to her.

Suddenly, the sound of the driver's door opening caught her anxious attention. I hope someone's about to let me out, she thought. I feel just a little claustrophobic already. Not funny in the least. Her door swung open emitting no squeaks, no sound. A hand, strong and large appeared in her line of sight.

Sakura happily accepted the hand thrust into the vehicle, helping her from it's dark confines. Abruptly, a metal cuff slammed into place. Glancing up in dazed anger; peering into Kakashi's dark eye, she cried out,"Shit! What the hell?!" Disbelief rocked her voice that he'd found her so soon. What was the man part blood hound or something?

Stonily glaring at his mischievous charge, Kakashi muttered darkly, "Two can play your little game, Sakura." His voice, seductive and dark. He was angry. She could hear it in the way he spoke. He was probably downright pissed!

Staring down at the cuff back on her wrist, weighing heavily on her skin, in the metaphorical sense, her loss of freedom struck her hard.

Kakashi barked an order to a person she hadn't even known was there. A brunette, senbon dancing between his lips in amusement, smirked and waved. "Did you miss us, Sakura?" He promptly received a death glare from the pink haired girl which he dismissed.

Huffing and hurling obscenities at the pair, Sakura found herself being shoved back into the car as she saw Genma enter the driver's seat. This is so unfair, she screamed inwardly. What have I done to deserve this level of punishment?

"You appreciate nothing you have. No matter what anyone does for you it goes unnoticed or easily dismissed. You care for no one but yourself and your present behavior only adds to our assessment and conclusions about you. Personally speaking...you've done everything you could to earn what we're", indicating with his head, "Genma and I are, dishing out."

Silver hair falling over his eye patch, mouth set in a thin, firmly pressed line as he answered her unspoken question. The cold inclinations of his tone kept her from saying anything further. Kakashi knew he was being cruel but she had to start learning that the world wasn't going to bow and fall to it's knees whenever her way was thwarted. Things, life, didn't work that way and they never would.

Knocking on the smoky, dark privacy glass, Kakashi signaled it was time to move. The black, sleek limo's engine started. It's smooth, metal form lurched forward easing back into traffic, scenery passing by quickly becoming unrecognizable.

A clicking, metal sound attracted her attention. Green eyes stared in horror as Kakashi slapped the opposite cuff to his sturdy, left wrist. Shit! How could she get away now? Her face paled. There was simply no way to escape from this man, she felt it in her heart. He was too good. Not to mention he couldn't be swayed by her numerous charms unlike that emotional retard, Genma. He thought he was Kami's gift to women. This is what her intelligence and his actions told her. Well, she thought amused, he sure got his! Sakura could honestly admit she'd received tremendous satisfaction from knocking the man on his ass.The need to get away pounded in her head. The feeling of suffocation choked her. This oppressive feeling rocked her senses, her chest tight with emotion, yet unsure how to proceed with the human hound at her side.

"Forget it, Sakura", he warned. "You won't enjoy the consequences. Genma and I, however, may enjoy them immensely." Kakashi sat stiffly in the seat beside the aggravated girl. He felt she needed a damned good spanking to curb her tongue and attitude. Sakura, a contradiction in many ways. She'd probably say at some point that she wasn't frightened when her body language clearly stated the opposite.

Could the insufferable man read minds to? This situation was more than unfair! Adrenaline still coursing through her she snapped, "I'm not afraid of you." Her eyes flashed angrily, face flushed, her body tensed in anticipation.

Leaning against her while the pressure forced her back further into the soft seat, he asked, "No?" His eye glared mercilessly at the girl cringing unaware at his side. He felt a little playtime was in order. Maybe that would change her selfish views.

Sakura licked her lips, worried about the repercussions, watching as his face grew closer. He moved ever nearer until his mouth hovered by her left ear. His warm breath tickled her skin; excited her senses despite the fact that at this moment she loathed him. This man, Kakashi, was dangerous! Of that she had no doubt. The ominous feeling aimed at her agreed with her assessment that he wore power as others wore their own clothes.

"No. I'm not afraid of you", she repeated, a slight vibration in her voice betraying her brave statement.

Kakashi leaned further over her slim, slightly shaking body. Dangerously close, hovering, his mouth no longer by her ear but mere inches from her slightly trembling lips. "No?" He paused, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, his seemingly hungry, angry gaze swept over her, devouring her as he said, "Well you should be." If the warning in his eye hadn't put her on guard then the dangerous syllables uttered would have taken the same liberty.

His words reached her but the meaning eluded her in it's cryptic verbal puzzle. Hormones wreaking havoc with her senses, Sakura built up the strength, and the desire to push him away. Shoving him from their close encounter she hissed, "You don't know what it's like, what my life is like! To have your freedom stolen from you! First, my father. Then Sasuke. And now...I've lost it again due to you two fruit loops!" Her breath came faster from her impassioned speech.

"Am I ever allowed to breathe- without restraint, without feeling someone's over my shoulder, without experiencing love? She cried out to him, begging her to hear her pain, her wish. But he stayed silent.

Her powerful, teary words stretched out, filling the void between them. "Will I ever be allowed a moment of true freedom, Kakashi? A moment where I'm not constantly followed and someone's always checking on my whereabouts and what I'm doing. Is that too much to ask?" Her anguished voice dropped to a whisper. "Tell me what it's like."

"Tell you what what's like?"

"Tell me what it's like to be free! To make your own decisions and choices. Like where you live, the job you do, the friends you have, the food you eat and who you'll marry." Wrapping her arms around her upper body as best she could, because of the cuff on her right wrist, she looked at him with such sad eyes, "Tell me what it's like to really live! And not just exist, nor live life the way someone else dictates. Please, Kakashi?"

At first he was going to turn her down, deflect her request, but after she'd talked about the type of decisions and choices to be made, and often taken for granted, he decided to tell her whatever she wished to know. And so Kakashi broke his rule about discussing personal information with a client. Had she not pleaded so emotionally and passionately for it he'd have refused immediately.

Sakura listened intently, her temper calming as she listened to the many things he talked about. Some important and meaningful and others stupid and mundane, but she listened because it was her decision, her freedom of choice. And now was her time to fully exercise it! His stories took her away and soon her eyes drooped from weariness.

Kakashi's eyes slid down to the now sleeping, temperamental heiress. Her head had fallen to his shoulder; her face so innocent in sleep, he couldn't help himself as several strands had fallen over her eyes, he brushed them away without a second thought.

Abruptly his cell phone rang shattering the silence. He only hoped it wouldn't wake her with it's loud , ringing tone. Reaching into his black leather jacket, he retrieved the annoying object from one of his pockets. Flipping it open he answered, "Kakashi here."

"She's here with me, sir." Sighing in impatience at the voice on the other end he calmly explained their actions and their plans. "So you see we haven't kidnapped her. In fact, we're taking her for some survival training. She'll need it after she's married to Uchiha."

Sakura slowly stirred at his side, his head tilted downwards to glance at her. For now, she was still fast asleep. Good. Relaxing a little, Kakashi kept his guard up. That was one thing he rarely let down for anyone or anything and it was always a really good reason when he did.

At first, Sakura's father was against them taking her out into the wilderness but after what the silver haired man said about Sasuke he readily agreed.

"When, sir? We'll have her back in about a week. Until then we'll speak only when she's asleep or away from the cabin." Kakashi gave him prearranged times to call and requested that outside of those it was to be emergency only. "Yes, sir, we'll take good care of her, I promise. I understand."

Kakashi closed his phone staring at it for a moment. For some strange and odd reason he felt as if this was a betrayal to the easy peace he'd acquired with Sakura. And that hadn't been an object easily obtained either. If everything backfired he only hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass when all was said and done.

The car abruptly stopped in a wooded, secluded area. Genma let himself, then Kakashi out and the two of them began to plan and confer. It was unfortunate that neither of them saw a sleeping, or a faking, Sakura in the backseat, eyes squeezed shut in pain, small tears of hurt leaking from the sides. She knew he couldn't be trusted! The bastard had been in contact with her father the whole time! How could he do this to her! I'm so stupid, she raged. How could I let his good looks, hot body and moments of temporary insanity drag me in? Small fists clenched so tightly her hands and knuckles turned white; soon pain slipped in from the blood flow interruption in her fingers and hands. Releasing the unrelenting grip, the color rushed back, giving them a healthier appearance.

Genma and Kakashi, now standing on the porch, still talking, didn't see her climb quietly from the car, her legs aching to run and escape them both. Her body moving forward, her head twisted to look behind and spy on the actions of her jailors when she accidentally stepped on a twig; it's substance broken, snapping loudly, under her weight.

Their heads immediately shot up and saw her at the edge of a tree line. "Shit!", she muttered angrily. Adrenaline fueled her movements as she saw them leap from the porch, their athletic bodies pumping hard to catch her before she did something stupid. Like get herself lost or killed. Legs running hard, slim arms helping to propel her forward, pink hair streaming behind her; running like hell she ignored their shouts. And so the chase was on.

A/N: Here's chapter 9 and I know it's a cliffy but I wasn't sure where else I wanted to stop it, so here it is and I'll try to get the next update out sooner. Thanx for reading!


	3. Nothing's Ever Free

I'm gonna change back up and write out my thanx again. It makes me feel so lazy when I don't, so here goes:

Amory-chan: Sorry about the cliffy. I'll try to do better this time. Thanx girlie for sticking with me. :)

InifinitX: Glad you've enjoyed reading so far and that you appreciate how I'm developing the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. I've tried to remain faithful to Ino's character as well. Temari, on the other hand, well, I apologize for throwing you off guard with my characterization of her...but it seemed to fit with where she was working and all. :)

inu-babygirl: Thanx for being so faithful with reading, reviewing and kicking me in the ass, at least twice, to get this done! Although, I will say that motivational speeches never hurt. ;) haha I apologize to you and everyone else for the length of time it's taken me to get it written and hopefully it won't take as long next time. I hope to keep it interesting for you all. :)

In True Meanings: Kakashi and Genma ...who knew what they were thinking when Sakura took off...guess it was one of those they dropped their guard things. :)

sweet-cheeks87: Surprised were you? I'm surprised you're speechless, or close to it anyway. I'll try to keep the interaction between Kakashi and Sakura going...it's different for me writing them this way, trust me. And don't worry...I'll be giving you more... ;) hehe..

Chaerring Trinity: Sorry the update took so long! I'm so pleased you found my story both interesting and well written! Thanx so much for taking the time to read and share your thoughts! :)

theonenameleft: You're right...Kakashi isn't as cold hearted as he thinks or would like to believe. :) You'll find out soon by what I mean.

ChibiTomoyo: Here's you're update and I'm sorry for making you wait. I'll do my best to make it worth it. :)

Disclaimer: Naruto and company aren't mine nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. :) Standard warning for language, violence and adult situations apply. And for those of you who are ready for a little more than sexual tension between Kakashi and Sakura...pretty soon we'll have a little fun with those two. :) Just a warning...there is some citrusy goodness between a certain couple, although I'll not say who. :) Hope you enjoy it.

Shadowed Guardian

Chapter 3: Nothing's Ever Free

Sakura's legs ached, her lungs burned from the strenuous running. She wasn't certain how much time had passed or how far she'd run to escape her guards, but she had to find somewhere to rest...and soon. Spotting a small cave in a nearby wall of rock, she quickly ducked into the dark confines. Hugging her arms about her tight she rubbed them vigorously as she considered her options. First things first.

Whipping out her cell, she quickly realized she'd have to go back outside just to get any service. Not like signals were available through tons of rock. Gripping her phone she stepped outside and flipped the device open. Pressing one of her many speed dials, she murmured a prayer that one of them would be there. That one of them could answer.

"Hello?"

"Neji?" She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Kami! Smiling, she assured him she was fine. "I don't have much time. Too much is happening." Her eyes carefully scanned the tree-line directly across from the cave's mouth where she stood. No sign of either Genma or Kakashi. Good! That was a very good sign so far.

"Where are you, Sakura? We heard that your guards had kidnapped you and taken you who knows where." Slight tones of worry laced his words, the most any emotion could possibly be admitted by the stoic Hyuuga.

Taken aback she asked, "What? How could you have heard this? And who started that ridiculous rumor? And they didn't kidnap me...exactly." Her mind began spinning in circles. How could he know about her situation already?

"Okay. Care to explain?" His quiet, serious voice waited patiently as sounds of sparring echoed in the background of his dojo.

Sakura went through the motions of telling him everything that had occurred up to this point and he angrily said, "Sakura, be careful! You don't know who you're messing with." He paused long enough to give a student an instruction before returning to their call. "These two guards of yours are elite. Nobody screws with them and lives."

Biting her lip, she muttered, "That bad, huh?"

"Yes. Although, I have to say that because of them a certain Uchiha has his underwear twisted clean up his ass with your disappearance. Especially when he discovered the culprits! He's still giving hell over it."

"Neji, sounds like you've had a few good laughs at Sasuke's expense", she admonished. Not that she could say she blamed him. Sasuke had rubbed Neji the wrong way on several occasions, and the two men stayed out of the other's way, forgoing complications and heated arguments.

"Damn right! I'm not the only one and I'm not afraid to admit it, either. And Sakura, before you go... be careful. I'll tell you a little something I learned from a reliable source. Both your bodyguards were used in experiments by a local, well-known family corporation. I won't say names or places, not over the phone, but I'm sure both will be made known soon. I just thought you should know in case they act strange or potentially dangerous at times."

"Experiments? Involving my bodyguards? But who would do such a thing? Who could be so cruel and callous? Not my father, surely", she protested. "Neji?" No answer. All background noises ceased, giving no indication if he was still there or not. His voice, his breathing had stopped cold. No sounds emitted from the speaker at all. "Neji?"

"I'm here", he replied, his mind distracted, which usually wasn't like Neji at all. Of course it wasn't like Neji to talk this much, either.

Hearing sounds not far from the cave entrance, Sakura sighed; her heart began to race again and she whispered, "Nej...I gotta go. I think they're here." She filled him in on everything else and hastily whispered goodbye. Folding up her phone and stuffing it back into her jeans pocket, she ducked back into the cave, away from the light, hoping she wouldn't be found.

Two manila folders landed with a smack on top of the overly large mahogany desk belonging to Sasuke Uchiha. With a carefree flick of his eyes he glanced up. "What's this", he snapped.

An eyebrow raised slightly at the impertinence of his younger brother's tone. Suavely dressed in an impeccably tailored dark suit Itachi glared coldly at him. "This is some information you need to reassess asap. You'll find that this pertains to your Sakura's future as your wife, and the ones that watch over her."

"Hn."

Two sets of eyes glowering at each other, animosity, a living entity flowing between them as they struggled to maintain a calm persona. Breaking eye contact, Itachi spun away from Sasuke's heated glance to stare out the window.

"You wanted to know why those two bodyguards were so familiar to us, " he began, voice soft, yet, hard as steel, "The answers you seek lie in those folders. Just be prepared for what you see." Spinning on his heel, Itachi headed towards the door, Sasuke's voice halting him.

"Don't be so fucking cryptic!" Onxy eyes narrowed taking in Itachi's tall, lean, yet muscled form. "Always full of riddles and puzzles. And you're always about staying cool no matter the situation."

Itachi smirked slightly, ice spilling from the cold, unfeeling expression. Taut muscles moved smoothly, a predator with the experience of hunting many a prey with a body suited for battle and hunting. His form often deceived clients as did his mannerisms. Itachi was first and foremost...a weapon. A body which held deadly capabilities if so provoked.

"Don't push me, Sasuke", he warned. " You won't like the consequences." With that said, he turned abruptly on his heel, leaving his brother to his work.

Leaning back in his chair folders in hand, Sasuke opened the first one and began to read.

Huddling in the dark, dank cave Sakura moaned lowly as her stomach growled for the umpteenth time since her escape. She'd already emptied out her purse, finding nothing nutritious or good to eat. Miserably she sat on the stone and dirt floor of the hideaway. Groaning at her stupidity for the millionth time, she leaned over planting her head against her legs, folded indian-style. She was so hungry! What she wouldn't give for a burger or something! Anything. Anything would do at this point.

Wisps of grey smoke wafted in slowly through the cave's mouth, bringing with it a mouth-watering smell. Fish? Who cares, she thought, it smells to good to resist. Sakura wondered if one of her bodyguards were the culprit as she quickly stood up, leaving her precious hiding place.

Surveying her surroundings as she stepped from the cave, her eyes swept over the rocks, around the trees, but never saw a hint of brown or silver hair watching her. But then again...would she really be able to spot them? They were professionals for pity's sake! They had to be watching her from somewhere. Somewhere she wouldn't think to look.

Treading carefully across the coarse grass in the field; heading back in the direction that she came, Sakura's taste buds longed for something, her stomach yearned for the delicious smell which beckoned her, summoned her. Continuing her trek, she realized her feet were starting to hurt somewhat, even with her wearing thick soled tennis shoes.

No matter how bad they hurt she pushed herself forwards, knowing that food awaited her somewhere up ahead; not to far in the distance. Licking her lips with eagerness she put on a burst of speed to carry her there sooner. Legs and arms pumping, she soon spotted the clearing which held the rustic cabin in its earthen grasp.

"Finally", she gasped, lungs burning for air. Head swiveling, checking for either Genma's or Kakashi's whereabouts, Sakura quickly forgot about them both as the delicious aroma penetrated her olfactory senses.

But then her bid for freedom struck again. No matter how hungry she became she refused to give in. That's exactly what they wanted. She knew their game now. Smiling at their twisted intellingence, the pink haird girl instinctively knew that this had to be one of Kakashi's mental twists to bend his charge to his strong will, making them surrender so easily, but she had no intentions of doing so.

Fire in her eyes, her own will, forged of iron and just as stubborn as Kakashi's and Genma's, reared its head and she silently turned back running to the cave and it's feeling of safety.

"So..you think she's gonna come back? Or do you think we'll have to go find her?" The brunette, illuminated by the crackling fire, asked his silently staring comrade. Personally, Genma thought a night out in the wilderness would do the spoiled princess some good. More than she could know. Her attitude needed some major skimming down.

"I think she's going to do what she wants, or try anyway. Not that we'll let her. Right, Kakashi?"

Sitting crosslegged and still, silence pervading his every move, the tautly muscular man said nothing. His posture, usually slouched and carefree, now held something akin to tension, his back ramrod straight as his one ebony eye stared into the flickering flames.

The two men had built a fire outside the cabin just in case their charge had gotten lost. If that was the case then she'd see the orange glow from her location, enabling her to find them with fair amount of ease. Kakashi had even gone fishing, bringing back several trout for their supper, cleaning them and cooking them to camp food perfection, due to the fact he had no access to spices to help flavor them.

They thought if she smelled the food cooking she'd come running, ready to eat. But their plan failed. Sakura never showed. Kakashi was worried. It was written all over his face and all over his body. The tall, lean bodyguard usually so laid back actually seemed nervous that she hadn't returned, although he tried to play it off as being worried over a charge; not because he liked her and wanted to bed her. He'd never admit that to Genma's face as the perverted brunette would never allow the tidbit to be forgotten.

Senbon bouncing between his lips Genma asked, "Okay, Kakashi, how long are you going to sit like a knot on a log? Get off your ass and make a call! Stay here or go get her. Your choice, but hurry the hell up! There's a bed calling my name in that cabin and I'm ready to get some sleep."

Stiffly, Kakashi rose to his feet, nodding his head and agreeing with his partner. "Alright," he grumbled, " you stay here. I'll go get her."

A lascivious light entered Genma's eyes and a knowing smirk crossed his face. "Yeah! I just bet you will. I know I would."

Silver hair shining brilliantly, illuminated by the moon, the quieter of the two in a moment of rarely seen anger hissed, "You know, Shuranui, I'm severely tempted to rip that needle from your mouth and mutilate a certain area beneath your waist. If you know what I mean."

Genma chuckled at his friend's empty threat, his body posture relaxed while inwardly laughing at the battle Kakashi waged inside. And it all came down to one woman. One with pink hair, a nasty temper, and a killer body to boot. If Kakashi hadn't laid claims first...he would've definitely made a play. But he wasn't that sort of friend. Never would be. Besides...he had a hot blond occupying his mind. One with attitude and a body screaming sex. He was still laughing as Kakashi stood to his feet and headed out into the darkness.

Set off by his friend's remark, Kakashi stalked off into the night to find an errant charge. He had a good idea of where she was hiding. He, Genma and some other guys of their longtime acquaintance had visited many times over the years and they knew the area well. Very well. Remembering a place they used to play drinking games, silver hair glinting under the moon, he smiled and switched his direction. This wouldn't take long, he mused, as he stalked the young heiress under the bright, full moon.

"Son of a bitch!" Dark eyes shining dangerously, Sasuke Uchiha gripped the papers in his hand tightly, their forms wrinkling up under the pressure of his anger. Evening had come and gone, as he'd read the documents his brother had recommended. Both manila folders, thick with interesting content, had taken some time to complete.

A smooth voice called out to him, "It is as I said, is it not?"

Itachi strolled in from the doorway, stopping directly in front of his brother's desk to have a seat on the black, plushy, leather sofa. Stretching his long legs out before him, he crossed them with a nonchalant manner, his handsome face relaxed, mannerism unhurried; his handsome face showing signs of unshared intelligence.

"What do you want", the younger Uchiha snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your damned mind games!"

A wicked light in his eyes, a twisted smile on his face, Itachi smirked, malevolence clearly emanating from his posture, an illusion to confuse those who didn't know better. To be truthful...Itachi loved to play games, to torture and cause pain. Those where the things he loved, what he lived for. No one else outside of their family knew this better.

But Sasuke did. He certainly knew better.

His brother was capable of evil even he couldn't comprehend, and possibly never could. Sasuke released the papers previously held in his grip, letting them fall back onto his large desk, demanding his brother speak his peace, or leave.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's eyes adopted a hateful, yet shrewd, intelligent, gleam, "Have you never wondered why father chose Sakura Haruno for your future bride? What made her so special? What could she possess that could possibly enhance the Uchiha legacy?"

Crossing the room to lean on the desk, his form towering over his younger sibling who sat seething, despising his unwelcome presence. For now he sat in silence, eager to hear the latest in a string of revelations his brother tossed his way. And of course he'd wondered why Sakura. What had indeed made her special enough to join their house and make them stronger? He was about to find out.

"Well, dear brother", Itachi spat, "here comes the train. Don't miss it", he hissed, prepared to shock Sasuke with his newest batch of information.

--

Neji sat staring stonily at his cell, wishing it would ring; wishing he could make it ring. It'd been hours since he'd last spoken with Sakura, and he was worried. He knew she could take care of herself but she wasn't aware of who she was up against, or who her two "bodyguards" were. But he did. In fact, he knew a little too much.

His thoughts were disturbed by a door closing and a feminine voice calling out to him. He answered, directing her to enter his bedroom.

"Neji?"

Gazing at her through pearly white eyes, lines of worry etched on his gorgeous face, he reached out, pulling her to him.

"Neji?" Dark eyes examined his face, searching for the cause of his silence. "You didn't answer my calls and I was worried." She left the rest unsaid. She'd been worried about him, for him. After the run-in he'd had with the Uchiha brothers a few weeks back she feared for his safety, for his very life.

A small smile crossed his face immediately lifting most of the worry from his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just that I'm concerned for Sakura."

"What's going on with Sakura?" Tenten felt her fiercely protective side rise to the surface. The pink haired girl just happened to be one of her best friends, and if someone was trying to hurt her...they'd pay a hundred fold.

The dark haired Byakugan user told her everything that'd come to pass, regretting the fear that leapt to life in the sparkling depths of her dark eyes. The very mention of Sakura's bodyguards caused her to be very afraid for her friend. Very, very afraid. For she, too, was well aware of what the duo were capable of. Tenten knew that despite their dangerous status...there was none better to protect her friend.

Kakashi and Genma were the deadliest of assassins. Both of them had been captured by Orochimaru's snake squad. The creepy, genius scientist had proceeded to experiment on them both, forcing them to adopt a distrust of their fellow humans, except for those they'd known previously to their imprisonment.

Hugging her lover tight, she whispered, "She's in trouble, isn't she?" Her whisper caught between fear and fury hung between them, a question in which the answer could be anything.

"I'm afraid she is", he admitted, resigned to the fact that he couldn't help her at this point. He'd have to sit tight and hope she'd contact him again.

Tenten took Neji's face in her hands, gently guiding their lips together, meeting in a timid touch, yet quickly igniting into a passionate yearning. A heat building between them, a fire soon to burn out of control.

Arms encircled her waist, toned muscles bunching under his white tee shirt, one arm quickly moving to support her back as he picked her up bridal-style, bearing her weight effortlessly, and making his way to his bed they frequently shared.

Placing her gently in the center of the mattress, he quickly joined her. She ran her fingers through his long hair sighing, "I love you, Neji."

To which he replied, "As I you." The mattress dipped under his additional weight and they both began to shed their clothes, removing the barriers keeping them from the skin to skin contact they needed, wanted.

Soon he took her to heights unparalleled, teasing her, urging her to cry out his name, her pleasure driving his own. Reacting to her, Neji lost the remaining vestiges of his control, spiraling with her, the hunger so potent, a driving force to be reckoned, the lovers wrapped in heat, and the moment, allowed themselves no inhibitions, and held nothing back.

With a shout they reached the pinnacle together, and fell back to earth, energies spent and sated. No words needed, their eyes closed, bodies exhausted, sleep claimed them and they clung to each other, dreaming in the dark.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura had returned to the cave, silent and hungry. She'd found some blackberries along the path; yet they weren't enough to assauge her growing hunger. Arms crossed across her stomach, she felt the cool air sweeping gently into the cave's opening.

Oh great! Just what I needed, she thought. I'm gonna freeze my ass off out here. Hungry and paranoid she fought to maintain cool and calm, just as Neji and Lee had taught. Close your eyes. Find your center. Breathe in deeply. Hold it for several seconds. Release the air slow and steady, all the while concentrating on a place of happiness and peace. Unfortunately, all the sounds outside of her shelter made concentrating difficult.

Opening her eyes, she flinched at the multitude of sounds assailing her ears: animals scurrying about while trying to find food, branches scraping against the rocks above, the wind blowing, sometimes adopting a rather spooky cry as it rushed through the trees and blades of grass. Through all this she wished to be at home, now more than ever. This environment, so haunting and foreign, caused her to feel completely out of her element, and she'd rather deal with her adopted father than this.

She had no way of knowing for certain if either Kakashi or Genma was hunting her. All of the caucophony surrounding her saw to that. All of their sounds would be swallowed up, never alerting her to their approach. Personally, her bodyguards scared her a hell of a lot more than either of the Uchiha brothers, not that she'd ever admit that thought aloud.

Outside, snapping twigs alerted her to a presence, whether animal or human. Steeling her will, and preparing herself for a fight, she swallowed hard, trying to banish the choking fear that had leaped to life in her delicate throat, muscles tense and ready, trembling slightly with the rush of adrenaline.

Without warning, a voice whispered into her ear. "There's nowhere left to run, Sakura."

Quickly, a pair of muscular arms wrapped snugly about her abdomen, pulling her flush against his chest , giving her little chance, or room, for retaliation. His breath, warm and steady, tickled her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine. The untold strength he possessed, currently leashed, yet simmering under his skin...she felt it. Magnetism. Heat. Sex. Strength. Her breath hitched in her throat at his closeness, the feel of his very maleness pressed into the small of her back. Heat pooled within the center of her being, and a stark need rose.

She wanted him. Despite the things he'd done, she wanted him. There was so sane reasoning. It just was.

Struggling to escape his grasp, her head swung rapidly from one side to the other, pink strands slapped her in the face while whipping side to side. Amidst her struggles, his position shifted. Turning her to face him, he backed her into one of the stone walls near the entrance of the cave.

A cry escaped her lips as her back slammed into the cool, hard surface. Hot. So very hot. Him. So close. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

"Relax, Sakura."

Low and masculine, his voice, proof of his desire, whispered to her. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

With him so close she wanted to deny him, but her body, her heart wouldn't allow it. Jade eyes opened wider as she watched him move ever closer. What was he doing? Surely he wouldn't, she thought. But it looked like she'd be wrong yet again.

Closing her eyes, she felt as if she'd melt the moment his soft lips touched hers, his towering form pressed firmly to hers. Willingly she wrapped her arms around his neck, her small whimpers and moans encouraging him to continue. At this moment, this time, she'd forgotten her anger with him and his partner. The spell he wove around them, on her, forced her brain to take a backseat and enjoy the pleasure being induced within her.

Suddenly, without knowing why, Sakura glanced up at him through heavy lidded eyes. The black patch adorning his left eye...gone. Black swirls spinning amidst a red iris greeted her.

Oh, no, not again, her inner self cried out, panicked at the very sight. "I don't want this!" But it was too late. She ought to have known Kakashi would use his body, his sexuality to get what he wanted. Just like a woman, in fact. He was the type to do whatever it took to get the job done. It was his profession, his life. In her opinion this was brutal and cruel. Trapped, she gazed full out into his seductive eyes, the spin of the Sharingan pulling at her, and blackness rushed up to meet her.

Sighing regretfully, Kakashi swung her up into his arms. He'd have preferred it not come to this, but he knew she'd have fought him regardless of how he approached the situation. When it came to her...he found himself feeling uncertain in so many ways. He'd never had to deal with a woman like her. One thing was certain, though. Her anger would return upon her awakening and he'd have to deal with them both then.

Stepping from the cave he walked purposefully, and quickly, back towards the cabin. His path lit by the bright rays of the moon, he stared at the beauty in his arms, appearing both angelic and ethereal. She was too good for him, too innocent for him. He'd never allow the blood on his hands to taint her, or another like her.

It looked like he and Genma would be up late again tonight, having a very long talk. They would have to make their move and soon, before Itachi and Sasuke discovered their location and took her back. There was so much she didn't know. And he'd rather not tell her, not yet. Not until he had to. For now he'd take one day at a time, hoping the next wouldn't be his last, for he'd be damned if he'd leave an pure soul, like Sakura, in the hands of the twisted Uchiha's.

A/N: Ok...I know this wasn't the best place to leave it, but I didn't want to give too much away... The next chap will be more revealing, I promise. I'd been meaning to update forever and a few people were really wanting an update. So it's done and I hope you liked it. Thanks for sticking with me this far! :) See ya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter: **sweet-cheeks87,****Amory****Blackwood,****Naraku's****Phoenix,****Trinnerti,****inu-babygirl,****Chaerring****Trinity,****willow,****Starlight-Wild****Koneko,****AnimeMangaFreak,****babycakes.** If there's anyone that I forgot...I sincerely apologize. I appreciate all of you for your thoughts. Also, I'd like to apologize for the length between updates. I hadn't realized it'd been way too long since my last update! (sweat drops). Anyway, I hope to do much better with my updates. Heck, I don't know if anyone is still reading this story or not.

Warning: This has not been beta'd. I've only had like seven hours of sleep out of the last sixty hours. Just a head's up.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. This contains a small excerpt from one of my lyrics. Please no borrowing without permission. This chapter is rated T, for now, and will have adult situations and language.

_Lover,_

_Why are you so jaded?_

_The effects of cynicism_

_flow strongly in your veins._

_Has someone torn your heart,_

_innocence obliterated in the slaughter?_

Shadowed Guardian

Chapter 4:

Orochimaru jabbed a hypodermic into his current test subject. Eyes closed, teeth clenched firmly together, a harsh growl spilled from the young male with red hair and dark kohl lined eyes, who swore lowly as the cruel researcher injected a purple substance into his veins. "Now, now," he crooned, "this is for your own good." Yellow eyes gleamed harshly and he muttered, "And mine."

Withdrawing the needle from the man's skin, he turned, feeling another presence approaching.

"Orochimaru."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Sasuke?"

Observing the pale yellow eyes that calmly met his obsidian orbs, he said, "We need to talk. We've several things to discuss." Sasuke tossed three manila folders onto the table before him. "More specifically in regards to the genetic alterations to these three people that you performed, every single one unsanctioned", he said, his tone disapproving.

The older man chuckled darkly. A smirk broke out across his thin lips, giving his translucent skin a cruel, taunting expression. "What information are you seeking? Everything you need to know should be there," he gestured towards discarded folders.

Not one to be intimidated by the researcher's sarcastic tone, Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned at the scientifically curious, perverse man. "You and I both know there's lots of missing information. All of their dossier's have vital data and reports excluded. Now, you will tell me why, and you will tell me what I require."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into slits; his appearance ever reminding Sasuke of a snake. The thing about snakes...you couldn't trust them; it was a matter of time before they bit the hand of their masters.

Placing the syringe in a specialized plastic casing, he said, "Very well." Picking up the three folders he gestured towards his office. "This way."

A pair of malicious eyes followed the duo until they disappeared into the researcher's office. "It's almost time," he muttered capriciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of running water awoke Sakura from the blackness, which possessed her previously. Opening her eyes she temporarily shrank from the glaringly bright light. Once her eyes became used to the brightness, she surveyed her surroundings. Currently, she was resting on a rather soft full-sized bed. There was a dresser, a closet and obviously a bathroom, hence the sound of running water.

A smile crossed her face. No Kakashi or Genma in sight! What luck! She had to run now; she didn't care that in all probability the resourceful, perfunctory bodyguards would find her and capture again. It didn't matter. What mattered was her freedom. Suffocation clawed at her skin, her entire body itching to run, to escape.

If it wasn't for the fact that a certain handsome, well-endowed, silver-haired male was employed by her father, she'd be sorely tempted to throw it all out the window. Her status, her family, her future husband, all of their expectations, everything. But it wasn't to be. The object of her inner seductress' wants and desires could only cause her pain. He wanted complete domination and subjugation. She wanted freedom, and she'd give everything for it.

Moments passed without either man in sight. Hearing distance, yes. She just needed to play her cards right, and she needed to play them smart. Exactly as she'd been taught.

Hell yes!, her inner self yelled as she rose from the bed to run. But before her intentions and hopes could be realized, Sakura was swamped by dizziness, her vision blurring then clearing.

Hearing a door open she froze as a voice said, "Good morning, Sakura."

Crap! She'd been so busy internalizing that the sound of the flowing water ceased..

Looking at her bodyguard her jaw fell slack. Oh, kami, help me!, she thought dazedly.

The man certainly was well built. No, she was lying to herself. He had the body of a god, perfect and well chiseled. She swallowed as she watched him continue to dry his hair with another towel. Her emerald gaze widened as she caught sight of several small rivulets of water running languidly down his pectoral muscles, down his stomach, which could be considered nothing short of a six pack, and finally the water ran down into the towel's absorbency.

Her gaze slid down to admire his legs, but what she really wanted to admire was hidden from view. Damn!

She'd felt his muscles, his body, before, felt their hard, unyielding planes, strong and well-formed. That much she could tell under the fabric, but now that she was seeing everything that wasn't hidden behind a towel...Oh, mamma mia! The lecherous thoughts that quickly sprung to mind...and, no, the pun wasn't lost on her, despite the accidental pun.

She groaned and swallowed hard.

"Good morning, Kakashi," she finally ground out between her teeth.

Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi's voice teased her.

She blushed and turned away, ashamed that he caught her blatant perusal. "Yes. I-I'm fine," she replied.

Kakashi smirked, amused by his charge. She was interested, whether she admitted it or not. Her blush only added to her beauty. He could only imagine what he'd have been considering if their roles were reversed. Icha Icha bounded through his lusty imagination. If only, he mused.

Quickly crossing the room to her, he backed her up against the wall. Tilting his head and smirking, he asked, "So, I'll ask again. Like what you see?" Amusement in his voice, twinkling in his eyes, Kakashi gently placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close; no air between their forms, he slowly, teasingly slid his right hand up her spine to rest on her neck.

Sakura was lost. This man knew how to push all her buttons- even the right ones! It just wasn't fair...not fair at all. She easily lost herself in his eyes, his smile, his voice and his body, everything. Mystique was definitely a factor with a touch of fear- fear of the unknown, of what he could do with a touch, a kiss, a word. No man had ever brought her to a fever pitch before touching her. She could feel herself melting; her resolve failing, consequences be damned!. If she was about to get married in about a month then she was going to have one last fling. Her dad, and Sasuke, could both go to hell.

"Sakura, I'm waiting."

The amusement in his voice increased and added a smirk to accompany it. The temperature in the room increased a few more degrees. Was it her or did his hands grasp her tighter, muscles in his arms rippling slightly to accommodate the movement? It was also a little extra to know that her god of a bodyguard had no tan line... He was really trying to kill her. Seriously, if Ino could be here, she'd kill over from testosterone overkill.

"Maybe I do. What of it?" She asked him, defiance in her voice, daring him with her eyes to refute her statement.

"Well, then, I suggest you look now while you can." He stepped away from her and she backed up, her body pressing against the closest wall. Suddenly his towel mysteriously fell to the floor, revealing the finale of his attributes. "Your fiancée can't begin to measure up, wouldn't you agree?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, her tongue quickly wet her lips and she bit her lower lip in awe. He was her idea of a perfect man. "Not fair," she whispered, her body sliding down the wall inch by inch.

"Jesus, Hatake, put on some damned clothes!"

Genma walked in to find his friend pulling one of his stunts. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the towel and threw it at his partner. "Imitation the sincerest form of flattery? Didn't know you wanted to be me that bad."

The two men chuckled loudly while the pink haired woman gathered her wits, furious at Kakashi for the unconscionable stunt he pulled.

While the two had their fun, she stood to her feet, livid at the silver haired man's joke. "Real funny, jerk!" Fists clenched at her side, pain inside her chest, she chafed at her restraints, her guardians' ill-mannered statements and actions, Sakura reared back and punched them both. The blow barely budged them, but it sure caught their attention.

Kakashi slipped into the bathroom and moments later threw his towel at her before closing the door again, leaving her with a bemused Genma.

"You want in his pants bad, don't ya?"

Sakura glanced at him disbelievingly. "Are you crazy or have you just been kicked in the nuts too much?"

He laughed boisterously. "Crazy," he replied, "you have to be in this line of work. Not that it doesn't have its perks." He stated simply, his gaze implicating more.

"Perve."

"Yep. Will be 'til the day I die. Proud of it, too." The senbon that rested on the right side of his mouth suddenly swiveled to the left. "By the way, if you haven't figured out...Hatake's as big a pervert as I am, if not more. He's a huge fan of Icha, Icha."

Sakura's eyes widened larger. "Are you kidding me?! The book series written by the world's hugest pervert?" She snorted, rather indelicately, and crossed her arms. "Aren't you two supposed to be professionals? If so, how can you both be taken seriously if your lifestyle is as you intimate?"

She blinked abruptly and he was towering over her, his larger form attempting to intimidate, and maybe more.

"Don't take us lightly, Sakura. We aren't house-pets or common house-hold guards that your father uses. Hatake and I are highly trained assassins as well as bodyguards, and you will do well to remember that fact. We will do whatever it takes to see a mission to its end, no matter the means. If it takes keeping you bound and gagged, hiding you away in the middle of nowhere, screwing your brains out...whatever it takes"

Swallowing hard, she crossed over to the bed, collapsing heavily. Angry and conflicted, she thought aloud, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Welcome to trouble, Sakura. Hatake and I will be your guides. Any questions?" he asked her, a smirk turning up his thin lips.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped Kakashi. "Genma, you're gonna scare the hell out of her you keep that up."

Sakura ran to the bathroom as fast as possible, closed and locked the door. Turning on the water, she hurriedly stripped and tears began to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. If the bastard wanted to frighten her than she'd give him that round, but he apparently needed reminding of who his "client" was.

Kakashi and Genma, have your laugh, boys. Next round, it's balls to the wall, she promised silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This new information presented actually sweetens the deal, Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded approvingly, closing the folder bearing the name of Sakura Haruno.

"What new information would that be, Sasuke?"

A new voice cut in smoothly, low and cool. Sasuke glanced up as his older brother walked in, his movement fluid yet quick. Itachi sat down in the other cushioned chair before the younger Uchiha's desk.

Dark eyes slid in their researcher's direction. "Orochimaru, here, just informed me that Sakura is none other than the daughter of Dan and Tsunade."

"If memory serves...Didn't he pass before marrying and having children?" The older Uchiha was certainly interested. The gleam in his eyes switched from passably interested to predatory.

"Apparently not. That's what we were told, yet the two of them apparently had a secret ceremony and Tsunade impregnated before his untimely passing."

"So...a child with Dan's and Tsunade's abilities would be a very powerful, and possibly unpredictable ally or foe." Itachi crossed his legs, his fingers folded together in pondering mode. "Just to have an offspring of Tsunade alone..." His eyes narrowed, considering the possibilities once Sakura was in their grasp.

"Good job on this, Sasuke," Itachi murmured, ignoring the other man in the room, as he rose to his feet and exited the room.

Exhaling, Sasuke turned to the reptilian-like man. "You've already been given your orders. Carry them out without delay. You're dismissed," he ordered coolly.

The researcher left hastily leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. Leaning back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, he smiled. "Oh, the possibilities," he whispered, rather pleased at the newest turn of events.

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Next chapter will be gearing up a little more and some of your questions will be answered, such as if Kakashi knows what makes Sakura unique and so forth. I hope to throw in a couple of surprises. :) I'll just see how the reviews go for this one. I hope to update a lot sooner than this last time. Honestly, I don't know if people are still reading and following this story, but we'll see.

Also, for those of you following my Ghost Hunt fic, Haunting Echoes, I'll be updating that today, too. Until next time...


End file.
